Nouveauté
by Blihioma
Summary: Belphégor et Rasiel sont des jumeaux démoniaques. Leurs petites ailes noires en témoignent. Ils attendent le jour où ils pourront renverser leur père du trône. Mais en attendant ils vivent une vie insouciante pleine de bêtises. Jusqu'au jour où un nouveau convoi d'esclaves, la passion de leur père, arrive au château et qu'un petit ange tape dans l'oeil de Belphégor...


**Mot d'Ordre** **:** Nouveauté

 **Définition** **:** _Caractère de ce qui est inédit._

 **Univers** **:** Univers Alternative

 **Pairing** **:** Belphégor x Tsuna

 **Commande :** Pour Hebihime

 _(_ _ **Hebihime**_ _a apposé sa patte sur le texte en le corrigeant)_

 **°0o0°**

 **Nouveauté**

Belphégor s'ennuyait profondément. Chaque jour ressemblait au précédent et cela n'avait rien de marrant. Il se levait le matin avec son frère, Rasiel. Ils mangeaient leurs petits déjeuners. Puis la journée commençait vraiment. Ils se disputaient sur qui était le meilleur à tel ou tel jeu. Ils se battaient. A midi, ils mettaient leurs problèmes de côté et profitaient du repas préparé par Olgert. Puis pendant l'après-midi, leurs précepteurs essayaient de leur inculquer quelques principes de la vie royale, mais Belphégor préférait s'amuser avec ses couteaux sur Rasiel et réciproquement. Ils continuaient à s'amuser et à se faire des crasses jusqu'au soir où ils prenaient leur dernier repas et allaient se coucher dans le chahut. En fin de compte, Belphégor trouvait ses journées mornes et ennuyeuses. Il voulait quelque chose de nouveau à faire avec quelqu'un de nouveau…

Le blond s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda le soleil noir et la lune rouge resplendir dans le ciel violet. Il voulait que quelque chose se passe pour le sortir de cette vie monotone, n'importe quoi : même une nouvelle guerre contre les démons de l'Ouest lui irait, mais quitte à choisir il préfèrerait tout de même ceux de l'Est ! Il voulait à tout prix se mesurer au célèbre Xanxus et lui refaire sa face, à lui et à sa poupée Barbie aux cheveux blancs ! Ce serait vraiment trop top ! Il s'y voyait déjà… ! Malheureusement, leurs deux royaumes s'entendaient pas trop mal alors elle ne serait pas pour tout de suite la guerre… Peut-être devrait-il demander à son père de l'inscrire à l'académie Varia, où il formait les plus forts, les plus cruels et les plus atroces démons soldats… ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée, mais finalement cela l'ennuyait déjà.

« Oï ! Bel, y a un truc qui vient d'arriver dans le salon ! »

« Et c'est quoi ? » Demanda son frère sans bouger de sa place.

« J'en sais rien, mais allons foutre la merde ! »

« … Okay ! »

Les deux adolescents se ruèrent dans les escaliers, jouant à celui qui arriverait en bas le premier et ils manquèrent tous deux de tomber trois ou quatre fois. Mais finalement ce fut Belphégor qui arriva à la porte avant son frère et en fin stratège, il jeta d'abord un coup d'œil pour voir de ce qu'il s'agissait. Mais il fit la grimace en voyant des esclaves défiler sur leur parquet.

« Laisse tomber Siel, Père n'aime pas quand on vient l'embêter quand il choisit ses moutons. » Grogna Bel, mécontent de sa fausse bonne nouvelle.

« Pff, trop naze. » Renchérit son frère.

Mais ils ne furent pas vraiment discrets car leur père les repéra avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de repartir. Il les invita à entrer, ce que firent les jumeaux à contrecœur. Ils auraient préféré pouvoir refuser, mais leur père n'était pas le genre d'homme à contrarier. Alors pour l'instant ils lui obéissaient, attendant le meilleur moment pour l'assassiner d'un coup de couteau dans le dos, comme le faisait si bien un démon digne de ce nom. Les deux frères s'étaient déjà mis d'accords : ils seraient deux à gouverner, cela réduirait le travail de chacun et tout le monde savait qu'ils n'étaient pas de grands bosseurs. Pour ce qui est de la descendance, c'était très simple de leur point de vue : ils se marieraient avec la même femme. Ce qui en soit n'était pas aussi pratique qu'ils ne le pensaient, car ils avaient tous les deux des goûts très différents en matière de femmes…

Belphégor n'aimait pas trop les esclaves : beaucoup trop dociles et ils donnaient l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. Pourtant il les scruta à tour de rôle : peut-être qu'il pourrait en prendre une pour jouer avec elle, cela lui permettrait de ne plus s'ennuyer, au moins pour un temps. Le blond n'en trouva toutefois aucune à son goût. Et son père allait bientôt arrêter son choix sur les derniers malheureux. Son regard ennuyé chercha un mur un peu plus intéressant que ces petites marionnettes de chair et de sang, mais à ce moment-là, un éclat blanc l'en empêcha. Ses yeux furent attirés par cette couleur si rare dans ce monde noir et il tomba sur le corps frêle d'un tout jeune garçon quasiment dénudé. Sa peau autrefois si blanche, était parcouru de marques rouges et sanglantes.

Il croisa un regard pur, foncièrement bon et presque naïf. Cela lui donnait envie de le martyriser ! Mais ce qui lui plût le plus chez cet esclave, c'était sans aucun doute les grandes ailes d'un blanc éclatant qui semblaient si douces et aussi moelleuses qu'un oreiller. Peut-être pourrait-il le déplumer pour s'en faire un justement ? Il était littéralement fasciné par le petit ange, doux agneau au milieu des loups. C'était la première fois en plus qu'il en voyait un vrai ! Généralement les jeunes ne s'éloignaient jamais loin de chez eux et les plus âgés étaient assez forts pour se défendre et surtout ils n'étaient jamais seuls. Alors comment avait-on réussi à le capturer ? C'était un mystère, mais Bel s'en fichait, il le voulait ! Et son père décrypta aisément son regard plein d'envie – frange ou pas d'ailleurs !

« Lequel ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

Et Bel pointa le petit ange, des yeux plein de convoitise. Le marchand s'alarma néanmoins : il s'agissait de la commande très spéciale d'un de ses clients les plus importants et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ainsi le céder à quelqu'un d'autre, car l'obtenir avait été très difficile et il y avait perdu treize des mercenaires travaillant pour lui. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se permettre de retenter un autre coup simplement pour satisfaire les caprices d'un gamin encore en couche-culotte.

« Je triple son prix, cela devrait suffire non ? » Menaça le Roi Démon en montrant les dents.

Que cela lui plaise ou non, le roi comptait bien offrir cet esclave à son fils : il s'intéressait enfin à « ces larves rampantes et faibles » comme il les nommait si bien avec son frère. C'était un jour très important pour lui, Bel devenait enfin un homme ! Il trouvait juste dommage que son frère ne suive pas son exemple. En parlant de Rasiel justement, ce dernier avait l'impression qu'il venait d'être trahi par son frère : ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais acquérir un de ses moins que rien, qu'ils ne deviendraient pas dépendants de ces choses sans valeur, comme leur père et voilà que Bel en réclame un !

Le jumeau démoniaque n'apprécia pas cette déloyauté et il fit passer le message en écrasant le pied de son frère. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir de reproche, mais ne sembla pas revenir sur terre. Rasiel se tourna alors vers Olgert et lui ordonna de lui préparer une chambre pour ce soir, le plus loin possible de celle de Belphégor. Le blond ne s'en préoccupa même pas, il était envoûté par le jeune esclave qui avançait vers lui. Il semblait être timide, mais pas effrayé. C'était à la fois étrange et parfait pour lui : il ne voulait pas d'un poltron dépressif comme tous les autres. Aussitôt que la transaction fut faite, Bel disparut avec son nouveau jouet, sans que son père n'ait pu lui adresser la parole.

Le blond tirait la main petite et fine de l'ange derrière lui et il se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre avec lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que Siel ait décidé de déménager finalement. Il referma la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla soigneusement : il ne voulait pas être dérangé…

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Tsu-Tsunayoshi. »

« Bien, Tsu-chan. Tu connais ta position n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… Dois vous servir, c'est cela ? » Répondit le petit brun, avec une grimace à la fois inquiète de donner la bonne réponse et un froncement de sourcils qui prouvait que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas trop.

« C'est exact. Tu dois obéir à tous mes ordres donc… »

Tsuna acquiesça.

« Alors approche ! »

Le petit brun hésita l'espace d'un instant, mais obéit finalement. Belphégor se jeta soudain sur lui, attrapant l'une de ses ailes et la serrant contre lui, en appréciant la sensation duveteuse. Et Tsuna poussa un cri de surprise qui retentit dans tout le château. C'est ainsi que sa nouvelle vie en Enfers commença…

 **oOo**

« Bel-san ! » Fit Tsuna en secouant le blond.

Ce dernier grommela et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller qu'il entoura de ses bras. Le brun grimaça en le voyant faire et il regarda ses ailes bien dégarnies comparé au jour où il était arrivé dans ce château. En effet elles ne lui arrivaient plus qu'à mi-cuisse alors qu'auparavant, elles traînaient presque par terre. Cela faisait maintenant une année qu'il était entré au service du prince Belphégor, tout d'abord comme esclave, mais il avait rapidement fait de lui son majordome. Leurs relations au début étaient assez chaotiques, car Tsunayoshi était assez maladroit et cela énervait son maître. Mais le temps avait fait son affaire et une certaine complicité s'était établie entre eux. Le seul point noir de cette relation était la manie de Belphégor de le déplumer régulièrement pour faire de nouveaux coussins, de nouvelles couettes ou même des habits…

« Bel-san ! Xanxus-sama se serait présenté apparemment dans le grand salon ! » Lui apprit le brun, sachant que le prince ne reculerait devant rien pour un combat avec cet homme.

Et en effet, Belphégor fut debout, lavé et habillé en moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire ! Tsunayoshi l'arrêta néanmoins avant qu'il ne sorte et le força à s'assoir sur le lit moelleux.

« Si vous allez comme ça, il se moquera de vous Bel-san ! Laisse-moi vous arranger tout ça. »

« Ne donne pas d'ordres au prince. » Lança Belphégor juste pour la forme : ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé ce genre de rapport.

« Oui, désolé. » Sourit Tsuna.

Il entreprit de nouer correctement les lacets des bottes de son maître, de remettre correctement le col de sa veste noire et de coiffer les quelques mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens à cause de son empressement. Belphégor l'observait faire, sa frange cachant heureusement son regard scrutateur. Depuis quelques temps, il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de son serviteur, plus seulement ses ailes si blanches, mais son être tout entier. Ses grands yeux caramels qui l'accompagnaient toujours, attendant le moindre de ses ordres. Ce petit sourire doux et affectueux qu'il avait toujours pour lui. Ce corps frêle et pourtant résistant qui s'efforçait de le suivre partout où il allait. Ses mains fines et délicates qu'il aimait sentir s'appliquer sur lui.

« Le prince te remercie. » Dit simplement Bel quand le brun eut fini.

Pas de sourire effrayant, pas de rire sadique, il laissa simplement le bout des doigts de sa main parcourir la douceur d'une des ailes blanches, faisant brusquement rougir Tsuna qui baissa le regard tout en balbutiant que ce n'était vraiment rien. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite ensemble jusqu'au grand salon. Ils ne croisèrent pas Rasiel en chemin et son jumeau estima que c'était bien mieux ainsi : depuis l'arrivée de Tsunayoshi dans sa vie, l'autre prince démon s'était éloigné de lui, le traitant comme un paria et ne lui adressant plus la parole.

Ce qu'avait le moins digéré Bel cependant, ne fut pas la haine de son frère envers lui, mais envers son petit brun… Il avait laissé une fois Tsuna sans surveillance pour aller faire quelques farces aux cuisiniers et Rasiel en avait profité pour venir hurler à Tsuna sa façon de penser et surtout le graver dans sa chair… Belphégor était revenu à temps, mais il avait vu dans les yeux de son jumeau qu'il aurait été prêt à le tuer !

« Le prince est dans la place, Shishishi ! » Ricana le blond en entrant dans la pièce.

Tsuna le suivait de près, cinq pas en arrière comme le voulait le protocole, la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Car en tant que serviteur, il n'avait pas le droit de regarder leur invité dans les yeux. Mais un mouvement à sa droite le força à relever la tête : son maître avait attaqué Xanxus, rien de bien surprenant là-dedans, mais c'était Squalo – alias la Barbie aux cheveux blancs – qui avait répliqué et c'était contraire aux règles de défis entre démons… Il se dépêcha de s'interposer, non pas pour éviter à Bel de se faire blesser, le jeune prince aurait très bien pu l'envoyer valdinguer, mais surtout pour le geste : son rôle n'était pas seulement de prendre soin de son maître, mais aussi de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas ennuyé par des parasites.

« Bel-san, que faisons-nous ? » Demanda Tsunayoshi, légèrement inquiet.

« Oui, que faisons-nous ? » Répéta le blond à l'intention de Xanxus.

« Un duel. » Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire carnassier.

« Entre toi et moi ? » S'exclama-t-il heureux comme jamais.

« Entre les deux déchets. »

Squalo retira son épée des mains de Tsuna qui l'avait retenu jusque-là. Ce dernier s'approcha de son maître qui boudait son mécontentement, pour lui rappeler qu'un duel entre un roi et un futur héritier n'était pas autorisé par les lois des démons. S'il s'agissait de deux héritiers ou de deux rois, il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes, mais là… Il allait donc s'agir d'un duel interposé que réaliserait leur serviteur à leur place. Le serviteur de Xanxus regarda celui qui allait être son serviteur. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais un détail le dérangeait dans cet ange, il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait plus qui !

Tsunayoshi les guida jusqu'à l'arène souterraine utilisée dans ce genre de cas. Squalo et lui se mirent en place en son centre, tandis que dans les gradins, Xanxus et Bel décidaient de ce qu'obtiendrait le vainqueur.

« VOIIII ! C'est quoi ton putain d'élément demi-portion ? »

Ladite demi-portion détourna la tête en se grattant la joue, _« d'une manière tout à fait mignonne »_ pensa un instant Squalo avant de se reprendre et de froncer les sourcils, car il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il fixait au contraire son maître, comme s'il attendait un signal quelconque… Toutefois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le recevoir car il se mit à attaquer avec force. Le petit brun arrivait à esquiver habilement ses attaques, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire gagner, il le savait. Mais son maître lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs devant d'autres sans son aval. Il fut touché plusieurs fois par la pointe de l'épée de son opposant, avant que Bel n'ait enfin fini les négociations.

« Le prince te donne l'autorisation Tsu-chan ! Fais-le griller ! Ce soir on mange de la poupée Barbie fondue en brochette ! »

« Bien Bel-san ! »

Xanxus se pencha en avant en entendant ça… Non, ce n'était pas possible voyons ! Les anges avaient reçu l'eau et l'air, tandis que les démons avaient acquis le feu et la terre… Un ange ne pouvait donc pas maîtriser l'élément du feu… Mais alors qu'il se souvenait des cours dispensés à la Varia, Tsunayoshi éveilla ses flammes… Une pure flamme d'un doux orange naquît sur son front et sur ses mains. Et Squalo fut rapidement dépassé par les évènements…

« La flamme du Ciel… » Murmura Xanxus. « Comment as-tu fait pour l'obtenir Déchet ! » Cria-t-il ensuite sur Belphégor.

« Ne touche pas le prince ! Il l'avait avant de se faire attraper ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » Feula le roi démon. « Seul les démons à ascendance ange peuvent la posséder ! »

Bel ouvrit les yeux, véritablement surpris et regarda son serviteur surpasser celui de Xanxus avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Bien sûr, il avait senti que ce n'était pas normal. Lui-aussi savait qu'un ange ne devrait pas pouvoir manipuler le feu, c'est pour cela qu'il avait conseillé à Tsuna de cacher ce pouvoir et c'était devenu leur secret. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était encore plus important que ce qu'il imaginait… Il vit soudain une flamme du même éclat s'allumer dans la main du roi démon.

« Il est dit que les possesseurs de cette flamme gouverneront le monde ! Tu as choisi un serviteur au-dessus de tes moyens, déchet. »

 **oOo**

Belphégor regardait son ange panser ses quelques rares blessures. Celle qui était la plus visible était une estafilade qui traversait de part et d'autre son torse. Et de par sa position, il la détesta tout de suite ! Alors que Tsuna nettoyait d'abord celles sur ses bras, il attrapa ses mains, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement et se pencha pour lécher le sang qui coulait encore de la fine blessure.

Le petit brun frémit doucement et de belles couleurs rouges colorèrent ses joues. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le laisser faire, mais il dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper quelques bruits indécents. Mais une langue mutine l'empêcha de continuer et se glissa dans sa bouche pour venir jouer avec sa consœur. Tsunayoshi s'accrocha désespérément à son maître, seul point de repère dans le tourbillon de plaisir qu'il ressentait. Quand enfin il le relâcha, il était à bout de souffle et il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers le blond : était-ce un nouveau jeu ? Son cœur tambourinait pourtant dans sa poitrine et il priait de toutes ses forces pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Un souffle chaud à son oreille le fit de nouveau frissonner de la tête aux pieds et jusqu'au bout de ses plumes.

« Que tu sois un roi, un ange, un démon, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Que tu deviennes maître des Enfers, du monde ou de l'univers. Tu es à moi Tsunayoshi. Tu es mon serviteur, mon esclave. Rien qu'à moi. »

« Evidemment Bel-san, je serais toujours là pour vous servir. » Murmura le châtain en essayant de ne pas craquer quand des dents se mirent à grignoter son cou.

« C'est la bonne réponse. » Murmura Bel en reprenant ses lèvres voracement.

Il ne laisserait jamais Tsunayoshi lui échapper. Il était son ange à lui, son éclat blanc dans la noirceur des Enfers, son jouet dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Il était prêt à l'attacher ou à l'épouser pour qu'il ne parte jamais loin de lui. Sa main effleura la fine coupure sur le torse de son aimé.

« Dépêche-toi de faire disparaître ça ! Seul moi ai le droit de laisser des marques sur ta peau. » Susurra sournoisement le démon blond à l'oreille de l'ange brun.

Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête avant de se lover contre son maître. Transi en sentant les mains de ce dernier parcourir la peau qu'il allait bientôt découvrir dans les moindres détails.

« Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi. »

Un autre baiser possessif et Tsuna s'accrocha à lui. Oh oui, il voulait lui appartenir et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Ahah ! Je vois vos têtes éberluées et vos gros yeux ronds d'ici ! XD Mais je tiens à signaler que même si la demande pour le couple est de Hebihime, j'ai aussi bien aimé écrire sur ce couple. Quelque part ils sont tous choupinou ainsi ! Vous ne me ferez pas avaler le contraire ! Enfin bref, en espérant que vous aussi vous les avez aimés ;)

Je précise également qu'il s'agissait d'One Shot déjà publiés dans un recueil portant le titre de **_"One Shot & Drabbles Reborn!"_** mais qu'il y avait une mauvaise visibilité des thèmes et couples abordés en les ayant réunis, j'ai donc choisis de les republier mais un par un cette fois.

Voilà, n'hésitez donc pas à remettre des reviews si vous avez le temps ou justement de découvrir ses écrits si vous étiez passés à côté la première fois !

J'espère vous revoir sur d'autres OS et Fanfictions !


End file.
